


No 25. I Think I’ll Just Collapse Right Here, Thanks

by Smiley5494



Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ringing Ears, Whumptober 2020, blurred vision, no 25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley5494/pseuds/Smiley5494
Summary: Rhys went for the man who was either a servant or an undercover nobleman. The man had no weapon and was more focused on the knights than himself. It was disappointingly easy to get the drop on him.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965595
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	No 25. I Think I’ll Just Collapse Right Here, Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> prompt:
> 
> No 25. I THINK I’LL JUST COLLAPSE RIGHT HERE, THANKS
> 
> Disorientation | **Blurred Vision** | **Ringing Ears**

Rhys swung his sword, smashing the hilt into the nearest man’s head. Rhys’ group of bandits had come across these knights in armour and a single man in plain clothes and expected to get a good haul. What they got was a solid fight. 

Rhys went for the man who was either a servant or an undercover nobleman. The man had no weapon and was more focused on the knights than himself. It was disappointingly easy to get the drop on him. 

Rhys’ sword knocked him out. He crumpled to the ground and Rhys moved to finish the job and run him through. Just before his sword made contact with the unconscious man’s chest, one of the knights noticed and screamed. 

The noise shocked Rhys enough that he paused—a fatal mistake that he wouldn’t have the chance to regret—and one of the knights’ swords pierced his chest. He fell; dead before he hit the ground.

* * *

Merlin woke to a killer headache. His ears rang and he blinked to get the blurriness out of his eyes. After a few minutes, he conceded defeat. 

“Merls?” Gwaine asked quietly, “you alright there, mate?”

Merlin made a sound that was partly a groan and partly an assent. Gwaine nodded as though that answered all the questions he could possibly have. Merlin closed his eyes, preferring the dark to the blurriness. As soon as he did so, there was a hand on his shoulder, and another on his forehead. 

People were talking around him, but the ringing in his ears drowned out the words. It didn’t seem to matter that much, if it was important, Lancelot and the others would make sure he understood.

_“I don’t think he’s alright.”_

Leon’s voice cut through the ringing and Merlin cracked an eye open. His vision wasn’t blurry anymore but the ringing persisted. 

“I’m fine.” He protested, the slight slurring of his words and the pain of his head making him wince, “I’ve had worse.”

“That’s not exactly convincing.” Elyan pointed out, gesturing to Merlin. 

“You just pointed to all of me.”

“Exactly.”

Elyan’s tone was dry and matter-of-fact. It made Merlin glare, and Elyan held his hands up in mock surrender. Lancelot gripped Merlin by the arm and hauled him to his feet. Merlin swayed slightly, head pounding, but managed to stay upright.

The group started their trek towards the horses. This trip would be cut short—Merlin had to get back to Gaius.


End file.
